(Needs A Name)
by BlackCat46
Summary: I haven't got a name for this. Little ficlet where Vera's jealousy gets the better of her. M for character death and darkness. I own only plot. (R&R, AR, OOC.) Maybe something more depending on what people say...
1. Chapter 1

(I own only plot.)

Vera watched her friend/crush's coworker as she swept up the mess in the library, humming a tune to herself. She twitched the knife she planned to use to eliminate the one she was so envious of. She knew that the woman was innocent of any intended crimes, but she was flirting with Vera's crush. To her, that was a very serious crime. Vera checked that the coast was clear, before she walked over to Trudy. The dark haired woman sighed.

"Yes?" She asked calmly. Vera hated her so much for even having the ability to be calm. The blonde wasted no time in grabbing the other woman's thick, black curls and yanking her head back, pressing the knife to her throat. The woman gasped. "What are you doing?" She asked in terror.

"Shut up. You're only making matters worse for yourself. You're getting everything you wanted. You've tried to win everyone over and this just isn't working out. You're flirting with my friend, when you know just as well as I do that you don't truly like him, you've got Victor around your finger, you've charmed those kids with everything they could ever want and you think you can be happy to live like that? No. You're not. You're not living at all, got it?" Vera hissed hatefully.

Trudy gasped again. "I get it." She told her, choking. Vera didn't hesitate to press the blade just a little more violently in. Blood started to form around the metal. The woman sighed, praying that she would be received to heaven when she died, regretting her jealousy and fury. All it had got her was death anyway. She felt the blade dig further in and she felt the burning pain with it. Her throat hurt as Vera pressed even deeper and Trudy couldn't breathe any more.

Blood streamed around the knife and Vera knew she was about to finish her. She smiled and removed the blade. Then she lay her enemy on the floor. She smiled cruelly. "You move out of that one position, your skin splits deeper, you die. So I'll just do these for you-" she slit Trudy's wrists, just as harshly as she had with her throat "- then I'll just push this knife in there. Goodbye." She pushed the knife deeply into Trudy's heart.

Vera left as Trudy died. Trudy lay there, burning with pain for just a few seconds, praying that someone would find her body and her soul could be saved. But she realised that she would be long gone with her hatred and her jealousy. She felt herself slipping away as her body died.

* * *

Jasper walked into the hall and called out "Trudy? Hey, Trudy, I brought you some ch- Oh my God!" He'd seen the body of his coworker, lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood. The body itself was pale and glassy-eyed. He dropped all the things he was carrying, then called an ambulance.

They arrived, but knew she was dead. There was no bringing her back. Jasper knew and he didn't like it. He'd developed a love for her that he couldn't explain. She'd been his main focus, the only reason he dragged himself out of bed when he couldn't be bothered, the only reason he looked forward to work in a morning. Without her, there was nothing to live for. She was his whole life.

And he was determined to join her again. Very determined.


	2. Chapter 2

(I own only plot.)

Just as Jasper was about to use the knife that killed his secret love, someone whispered "Don't do it. You'll only give her the satisfaction. Don't let her have us both." He knew the voice and loved it. He smiled warmly at the sound. The voice spoke again, as clear as a bell. "No fear, sweetheart, the only one that can hear me is you. I'll tell you this, you're the only one I want to talk to. And if you don't mind it, I'd like to stay with you. Right here, at your side."

"I don't mind. Actually, I'd be happy to have you there with me." Jasper told the voice, then a light chuckle and a figure formed. A shape crouched down next to him, all white light. It took on a more human form, some new transformation, it was a person. Jasper chuckled. "Well, definitely a more dramatic entrance than a door." He smiled at the figure next to him.

"Hmm, I know. I bet old Vera would have a heart attack if I did this-" She made herself look terrifying "-in her attic bedroom at night. That would terrify the poo out of her." Trudy smiled at the idea. Jasper laughed at the mental image he got. He smiled at the new version of Trudy. She beamed right back and let her new form snuggle close to him without going through. She made herself more solid, so that he could hold her. He tried it out, squishing her gently.

"What I wouldn't have done to protect you from her and marry you. I'd do everything I possibly could to have saved your life." Jasper whispered and the spirit woman sighed. She lifted his chin with a surprisingly warm hand and looked into his eyes. He started to get lost in the deep brown of the ghost's eyes. She softly smiled, but she lifted herself onto his lap and held his eyes with her own again.

"You know that I'd have died anyway, look." She tipped her head back a little and he saw a split running through almost to bone in her throat. Then she showed him a split open wound in her ribs. As he looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and horror, she showed him her wrists. Deep cuts. She noticed that he was scared and felt ill, then she sobbed and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, I must have scared you with that! I know I'm a mess, I do. But I honestly shouldn't have scared you like that."

Jasper hugged the still-solid and sobbing spirit and whispered "No, don't be unhappy. Please. You haven't scared me, trust me. You told me about what she did to you. She deserves to be burned fifty times over until she's fully incinerated. You're too precious to have been treated so brutally. I love you, Trudy. Always have. You're my world."

The Trudy spirit sobbed "I love you, too. You're my universe. I want to be human again, so that you and I could be together properly, no being stolen by the lights until we're old and practically living spores in our chairs." She sobbed some more, ethereally.

"You haven't got the faintest idea how much I wish the exact same thing." He told her. "But no matter what, you're mine. I swear to you, I'll love you to the end of time. You are my beautiful, cuddly fuzz ball." Jasper whispered to her, holding her.

Little did he know that the spirit's capabilities were growing and soon she would be able to do absolutely anything she liked. Even fix the body she came from and return from the dead.


End file.
